red_pathfandomcom-20200214-history
Geiken
Geiken is the first entry in the Red Path series. It is an RPG Maker VX Ace game, and covers the downfall of Red's First Attempt. Links RPG Maker Web RPG Maker Central RMRK RPGMaker.org RMN Plot Synopsis The game's story revolves around the protagonist "Peren" facing off against multiple enemy factions as they attempt to summon the destroyers of the world, the Geiken. During the course of the game, the player is forced to make many choices that determine the outcome of their arrival, whether or not they are able to stop them from actually coming. At the same time, Peren's character and purpose is unveiled throughout. Geiken is a story built entirely around reveals and culminations. Plot (In-depth, spoilers) The game's plot is separated in ten parts, or "quests". The first quest, "Peren", introduces the player to the character of Peren and the world they are going to explore - specifically, the land known as Plius. They are given instructions through black and white sequences that behave like premonitions for things to come, such as knowing where a thief is hiding and where a child was taken away to. By the end, Peren and another character named Mira agree to travel to the mainland in search for answers, and to find the owner of the package the thief stole named Vincent. The second quest, "Find Me", introduces the player to several more characters, as well as the first time they are able to "defy" the instructions given through the monochrome scenes. The characters introduced in this quest are Drake, a blacksmith; Perius, Drake's brother; Arquanna, leader of a group of bandits called the Aquans; and Jack, a soldier who lost his party to a monster named Kilo-Ben. With less guidance than the first quest, Peren and Mira are tasked with rescuing Drake from the Aquans and discovering the secret of Kilo-Ben's servitude before confronting him and passing into the mainland proper. The third quest, "Evocation", opens the world to a much larger extent. The player is allowed to traverse the Kinis Highlands, the Ring Deserts, and Lake Verus. This is also the quest in which Peren and Mira find Vincent and team up with him to defeat a new enemy organization, the Acolytes, after they successfully destroy a small town. In the middle of the quest, Peren receives another vision, this time vaguely instructing the player to murder Mira. Doing so removes this character from the story; defying gives Mira a greater purpose. By the end of the quest, all party members disappear, and Peren is left to continue alone. The fourth quest, "The Colrod", deals with the game's broader mythology and the purpose behind Peren's existence. It is shown that three monsters known as the Geiken are destined to obliterate the world and that a single being, called the Colrod, is the only thing that can bring them in. Peren is revealed to be that very being. Throughout the quest the player encounters the Aquans and Acolytes, culminating in both of their leaders' supposed deaths. Soll, a character that the player had run into a few times in the past, finds new purpose in killing the Colrod, and thus forces Peren to flee Lake Verus and go into hiding. The fifth quest, "An End to Things", has Peren travel to the east in order to prepare his sword to be able to cut into the realm of the Geiken, the Bridge of Absence, in order to rescue Mira and Jack. Within this journey, Peren becomes involved in a conspiracy with another culture, the Urak, which leads to their Prime Minister to flee with him back to the desert to meet with his accomplice, Varken. At the end of the quest Peren meets with Drake and the two enter the capital city of Plius, Ring. Other forces are then shown to be closing in on the city as well, such as the Prime Minister, Va'Tair, and the accomplice, Varken, as well as Soll who had been on Peren's tail. The sixth quest, "Unity", has Peren exploring Ring and uncovering secrets that were kept from the outside world. It is revealed that the city was closed by Plius's queen, Zarniah, in order to act as an enlarged hunting ground for her to capture the Urak Queen, Bytari. Soll is also within the city, causing Peren to be captured and put on trial, which leads to his incarceration. Zarniah, however, frees him, and following this, the city is thrown into chaos after Varken and Va'Tair initiate their attack. The former takes control of the city's guardsmen through an object called the Mind Medallion. When confronted, Varken is however killed by the leader of the Acolytes, Fury, who managed to survive the encounter back in the fourth quest. Peren is rescued by a mysterious hooded entity met throughout the game, many of Peren's allies group together and reconvene in a town within the Highlands, and Fury reveals his intentions to summon one of the Geiken, Apocalypse. The seventh quest, "They Who Kill Gods", has Peren solving the trials of Kodigon's Temple after the hooded figure brings him there. It is revealed that said figure is a woman named Karen, the shopkeeper who kept disappearing and the fiance'e of the now deceased Drake. The quest is split into two tracks, one being the gradual reveal of Arkon's and Kilo-Ben's backstory, the other being the backstory of Karen and Drake. Zarniah is also shown to want to summon another Geiken, Exodus. At the end of the quest Peren is given the choice to either kill or spare Karen before being teleported back to the desert. The eighth quest, "Colors", is centralized in the southern land of Snowtop following Peren's reunion with his allies in the Highlands. The player is tasked with dealing with the threat the Urak Queen Bytari poses, though it is revealed to be useless. They are then given the choice to have her killed or not. In Snowtop, Peren encounters a woman named "Sally", who is then later revealed to be known as Salvatore Kodigon, the being who has been guiding both Fury and Zarniah in order to summon the Geiken. It is then discovered that Peren and Soll are avatars for two beings named Prism and Grey, respectively, and that the entity known as Red, masquerading as the Goddess Heatrana, created the world everyone lives in to keep them separate. The Geiken are meant to destroy said world so that the two beings can be reunited. The player is then given the choice to destroy Snowtop in order to stop Kodigon from attacking Ring; if Karen was killed, the player is able to utilize her army instead for the same effect. The quest ends as one of Zarniah's minions, Ulyxes, destroys Peren's base in the Highlands and kills all of his allies. The ninth quest, "The Bridge of Absence", has the player enter Darkisle in order to rescue their allies. There they are tasked by Drake to find three key components to create an exit out of the realm before the Geiken can be awakened. However, after finding their lost allies and completing the gateway, it is revealed that Ulyxes was posing as Drake and tricking the player into awakening the Geiken themselves. Peren then finds his way out of Darkisle and rescued by his comrades three weeks later, with all of them figuring out that Fury is really Drake. The final quest, "Happy Place", is the culmination of all the disparate plotlines and the climax of the story. All sides that were not stopped by the player earlier in the game attack Ring, and Peren confronts Kodigon, Zarniah, and Drake at the top of Unity Tower in Ring. Two Geiken, Apocalypse and Doom, are successfully summoned and Plius is utterly destroyed while Peren and the others flee. Peren then recovers his memory, causing him to embody Exodus, the final Geiken, and he does battle with the other two. If the player is on the Compliance Path and at least one army attacked Ring, the game will end after defeating the Geiken and they will receive the Safe Ending. If the player is on the Compliance Path and no armies attacked Ring, the game will end after defeating the Geiken and they will receive the Happy Ending. This is the only ending in which the player is allowed to continue to play after the climax. If the player is on the Defiance Path and they choose to side with the Colors, Soll will be fought after defeating the Geiken and they will receive the Utopia Ending. If the player is on the Defiance Path and they choose to side with Soll over the Colors, they will be forced to battle Liquia, Lasha, and Heatrana, followed by a final battle with an empowered Red. If the player chooses to side with Soll again, they will receive the Union Ending. If the player chooses to defy Soll, they will be forced to battle Soll and subsequently the Grey God. Following this, the player will take control of the unknown character in the beginning of the game within a futuristic ship. After confronting and speaking with Ratan, the player is told to return to the primary console and choose SUBJECT LOGIN. Choosing this leads to the Truth Ending. If the player enters the correct password for ADMIN LOGIN, "Happy Place" will end and the eleventh quest, "Goldenrod", will begin. Completing its objective will enable the Canon Ending. Gameplay Gameplay involves the player exploring vast lands and engaging in map-based combat. While the ten main quests are mandatory to complete the game, there are many side quests and dungeons the player is able to take part in to enrich the story and/or strengthen their character. They are given a base health and mana, both of which can be increased by equipping various armors and accessories, while only the former can be increased by leveling. Other stats, such as attack and defense, are increased the same way. The player's mana starts at 1, and is used primarily to heal the player. Initially, it regenerates every three seconds. The player can collect certain objects that increase this regeneration speed, such as Kithian Blooms that can be given to a character for a potion that does so permanently, or potions that can be found to do so temporarily. Party members can be recruited and outfitted as well, depending on various choices made throughout the game.